The Leader of the Pack
by x.alice.massacre.x
Summary: Alice's parents dont exactly aprove of her new boyfriend. When they told her to tell him goodbye, this is not what they ment. Oneshot. Read and Review PLEASE!


**Alrightyyy, so I was listening to one of my favorite songs, The leader of the back by the Shangri–las and it totally inspired this AWESOME one-shot. (I actually had to steal some of the lines from the song so some credit goes to them, too) It's really sad so don't be made at me. And just to clear things up, Alice is 15 and Jasper is 17. R&R and REMEMBER, this is SAD. It you don't know the song, wait until after you read the fic before listening to the song or looking up the lyrics (I'll put the link on my profile) or else you'll ruin it. – Alice xoxo**

**Leader of The Pack**

"Is she really going out with him?" I overheard Bella ask Rosalie as I walked into our little group of friends at school on an unusually sunny Friday in the middle of March. I blushed a little

Rosalie – who saw me approaching – said, "well, there she is. Let's ask her," and then a little louder, "Alice, is that Jasper's ring you're wearing?"

I beamed in delight. I had just started going out with him just that passed weekend, and already I felt like I was in love with him. "Yep," I said, holding out the class ring that Jasper had given me when we because official. I had to wrap the string around it many times in order for it to fit, since my fingers are too small.

"It must be really great riding with him. Is he picking you up after school?" Bella asked, but before I had a chance to answer, Rosalie said, "By the way, where'd you meet him?"

Again, I smiled. "I met him at the candy store. He turned around and smiled at me, ya know?" Both of my best friends nodded. "And that was it, I fell in love with him."

The girls flooded me with interrogations. "Have you kissed him yet?" "Have you slept with him?" "Do you let him touch you?" "What does it feel like?" "Do you want to marry him someday?" Since I practically got them all at once, it was hard for me to answer them all. Soon, the bell rang signaling that it was time to go into the classroom.

The girls wouldn't stop asking me questions about Jasper during class. The kept passing notes to me about him. I discretely replied to them and passed them back.

When the bell rang, I rushed outside before Bella and Rosalie began to attack me with questions about Jasper again. He was picking me up from school that day and I was really excited to see him.

He was waiting for me outside, leaning against his motorcycle in his very attractive leather jacket. The wind was blowing back his wavy blonde hair, and I was able to see his blue eyes from quite a distance. I think my heart stopped.

"Hey, girl," hey said when I was close enough to him to have easy conversation. He pulled me in so he was holding me. I smelled his jacket mixed with the smell of him, felt the warmth of him, along with his heart beating in my chest and sighed in content. Jasper kissed the top of my head and kept us in that same position for longer than necessary.

"Come on, baby," he said as he took off his jacket and put it on me. "Do you want to go to the beach? It's pretty warm today…" I nodded, and so he put the helmet that was resting on the seat of his bike on me as well and helped me on.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Don't worry, everything I care about is protected." Jasper got on the bike and started it up. I held onto Jasper so I wouldn't fall as we rode through the streets of Forks. It was so nice out that day, it was almost ominous.

About a half an hour later, we got to First Beach. We stayed their until Jasper had to take me home for dinner. Not doing much, just enjoying each other's company, mostly.

"Want to stay for dinner?" I asked when Jasper dropped me off at my house. I was being held by him the same way as I was in the parking lot after school.

"You know I would love to, Alice, but your parents hate me," he said pushing me away lightly so he could look into my eyes.

"They don't hate you," I said, "they just don't understand you. Come on, I'll make sure they'll be nice." Jasper sighed in defeat and I knew I won. I took his hand and pulled him into my nice house.

"Mommy, daddy. I'm home," I called into the silent house. I heard footfalls coming from the kitchen and they got louder as my mother entered the room. She looked happy to see me until she saw that I was with Jasper.

"You're late," she said to us, and giving dirty looks to Jasper.

"I'm sorry," I defended, "we went to the beach. And we were outside talking because I was wondering if Jasper could stay for dinner…?"

My mother sighed and rolled her eyes. She couldn't say no with him standing right there, so she have into my wished. "Ok, but he can't stay late. Come on, we started without you."

Jasper and I followed her into the kitchen where we sat down to eat dinner. The whole time my family was giving Jasper dirty looks and making rude and obvious comments about how he wasn't welcome. I wished everyone would accept him. He was after all my boyfriend and my true love.

After dinner, Jasper and I stood in the kitchen while my parents cleaned things up. And my brothers went into their rooms to do homework or whatever. I don't know what Jasper was trying to do but he was teasing me. He kissed me passionately and played with the hem of my shirt. As if my parents couldn't see what we were doing. I tried to make him stop but he just kept doing it.

"Mary Alice," my father said, and the two of us looked at him. "Your mother and I need to talk to you. _Alone_."

I looked up at Jasper. "Wait outside for me. I'll be out to say goodbye," I whispered. He kissed me softly and left. My parents didn't say anything until they heard the front door open and close.

"You need to break it off with that kid," my father said. "He's no good for you. Find someone new."

I couldn't believe what he said. Didn't see that I was in love. "What? Why?"

"Alice, that boy is bad. He's from a very bad part of town and Isabella's father tells us that the station gets a lot of reports that come in involving that boy and his friends. He's going to hurt you, Alice and we don't want to see that happen."

I was crying then. "His not that bad. I promise. He can't help the things that he does. He loves me and I love him. And if you can't except that, then we will run away and get married."

"Mary Alice Cullen you are fifteen years old. That is far too young to get married. I want you to go outside and tell that boy goodbye for good," he said

"Mama," I said, looking at my mother, hoping she would back me up, but she just looked at me sort of sadly.

"Listen to your father, dear," she said. I wanted to argue some more. I new Jasper was good for me. I made him happy, he told me this. But I knew fighting with my parents was disrespectful, so I obeyed them and went outside to where Jasper was waiting for me.

He saw the tears in my eyes and on my face instantly. "Alice, darlin', why are you crying? What happened?"

I tried to find my voice. "My parents… they don't like me being with you. They said for me to break up with you."

Jasper looked like he would punch a wall if there was a wall to punch. "Fuck what they say, Alice. We love each other, don't we?" I didn't say anything, I just kept crying. "Come on, get on my bike. We're running away to Vegas to elope."

"No, Jasper. I'm too young," I said sadly. The words finally sunk into him and tears showed in his eyes. I took off his ring to give it back to him, but he wouldn't take it.

"No, you keep it. I wouldn't want to give it to anyone else in the world, anyway," he said as one tear escaped his eye.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," I said as a bolt of thunder pierced the sky and rain began to fall down in sheets. Luckily we stayed dry under the porch roof. But Jasper had to drive home in it on his bike, and it was dark and hard to see anything with the rain falling down so heavily.

"It's not your fault. Maybe I can learn to be good, then your parents will accept me," Jasper said as he cried silently. He tried to smile as he kissed me goodbye. I watched as he walked slowly over to his bike.

"Be careful, drive slowly, I don't want you getting hurt," I said as he started the engine. With the sound of that mixed with the rain hitting the house, I will never know if he heard me. That's when I realized he had left his helmet on the porch. I was going to go out and see if I could catch him before he picked up too much speed, but I didn't want to get wet from the rain. How selfish I was.

I stayed out and listened to the sound of him driving away from out house, down the long, winding driveway – unlit and with lots of trees in unexpected places.

Then, just when the sound of the bike was leaving my earshot, I heard the sound off skidding tires and a crash that will ring in my ears for the rest of my life.

–––

_I felt so helpless, what could I do? Remembering all the things we've been through._

In school on Monday, everyone stared at me. They knew. I was the girl who's boyfriend just died in a motorcycle accident.

Bella and Rosalie were giving me so much sympathy. They hugged me and both said things similar to, "I'm so sorry, Alice. I can't believe this happened."

There's and everyone else's kindness made me cry. _I can't hide my tears, but I don't care._

_I'll never forget him_.

The leader of the pack, but now he's gone.

––

…**Sorry? And yes, I know the ending totally sucks! Don't shoot me. Maybe I'll rewrite is sometime. R&R – Alice xoxo**


End file.
